Dyskusja użytkownika:Sovq
|style="height:100px;"| |} Nazwa wiki Sovq mogę cię prosić byś zmienił nazwę tej wiki z "Książkopedia Wiki" na "Książkopedia". Tutaj chodzi mi o to by pozbyć się tego "Wiki" w widoku kart i nazwie wiki. Pozdrawiam 17:42, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) :Dzięki. Pozdrawiam 18:57, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Sportlight luty Dlaczego do sportlightu na ten miesiąc biorą udział takie wikie jak: Pokemon Dex, Władca Pierścienia wiki i naruto wiki. Z tego co widziałem na sportlight startowały tylko 4 wikie. Proszę o odpowiedź-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:48, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Zmiana adresu Hej, da się zmienić adres Jedi wiki na nowy pl.jedi.wikia.com tak by stary adres przenosił na nowy, a wszystkie edycje i odznaczenia pozostały. Z góry dziękuje---LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:39, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Czekam Sovg, ja nadal czekam na twoją odpowiedź co do adopcji http://pl.pzm.wikia.com już kilka miesięcy. Inni użytkownicy zgadzają się na adopcję a ty nie odpowiadasz. P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 12:22, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy Witam. Czy mógłbyś zmienić nazwę tej wiki na Tranquility Lane? Z góry dziękuję :) Liduh (dyskusja) 18:44, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Pomyłka Moja koleżanka przez przypadek zrobiła wikię o Pingwinach z Madagaraskaru.Można by ją usunąć? Link: http://pl.pingwinzmadagaskaru.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna. Maviekon (dyskusja) 14:08, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Aha dobrze. A czy na tej prawdziwej wiki o Pingwinach jest admin? Jakoś nigdy nie widziałem. Maviekon (dyskusja) 16:46, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Dodawanie kategorii Na Rayman Wiki są artykuły w których nie da się dodawać kategorii. Spróbuj w artykule Elementy Beta. Nikt nie umie ich dodać. Umarlak (dyskusja) 20:04, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Drogi Administratorze Jest problem z Wikią Don't Starve pl, od pewnego czasu (około pięciu dni) jeden niezarejstrowany użytkownik cały czas niszczy wyroby użytkowników, którym sam osobiście jestem. Zamienia dobre artykuły na nic, na innych pisze wulgaryzmy. Usuwa stronę główną i zastępuje głupimi tekstami, cyt. „IC JEDZ GUWNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” '' Próbowałem to zamieniać na starsze wersje, ale nic nie dało. Słyszałem też o pluginie lub innym programie zabezpieczającym Wiki przed takimi wandalami ( tak jak na angielskiej wersji Wikia Don't Starve) i pisałem już do Administratora Wikia Don’t Starve pl Corgan’a z problemem o takiej treści: ''Drogi Administratorze, czy mógłbyś dać plugin chroniący strony wiki przed niezarejstrowanymi użytkownikami, ponieważ pewien właśnie usuwa strone główną, i zamienia dobre artykuły. ale nie odpowiedział... IP tego niezarejstrowanego użytkownika: 89.78.166.42 Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc Użytkownik Wikia Don't Starve pl Paladyn5000 (dyskusja) 22:23, lut 5, 2013 (UTC)Paladyn5000 Państwa Wiki Czy mógłbyś sprawić, żeby ramka na stronie głównej, miała ciemnoniebieskie obramowanie? Borysk5 (dyskusja) 11:30, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) *Chodzi o tą z witaj na Państwa wiki, aż do rocznic. Borysk5 (dyskusja) 11:55, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) **Dzięki Borysk5 (dyskusja) 11:55, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki Drogi Administratorze witam ponownie, wczoraj prosilem Cię o zablokowanie jednego niezarejstrowanego użytkownika - wandala, zrobiłeś to, za co bardzo dziękuję. Jednak pojawił się drugi, który również niszczy strone: wstawia wulgaryzmy i spamuje jeden artykuł literami "omkom". '' Jeśli możesz, to bardzo proszę zablokuj i tego: IP: 89.77.174.251 Może chociaż po części uda nam się zapobiec niszczeniu tej strony, Z góry dziękuje Paladyn5000 (dyskusja) 15:44, lut 6, 2013 (UTC)Paladyn5000 Infoboxy Drogi Sovqu mam problem ja się robi infoboxy? Bo stworzyłam infobox członkini ale pisze ze wykryto w nim pętle oto on. DarcyAlex :Naprawione i wytłumaczone via czat. 'Myslec dyskusja' 19:14, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Favicon Mam problem ze zrobieniem favicona na wiki. Pisze, że nieprawidłowy typ pliku, jednak dałem wszystkie możliwe (przynajmniej jakie znam), czyli .png, .jpeg, .bmp i .gif i żaden nie zadziałał. Ta wiki to Wymyślone smoki Wiki (http://pl.wymylone-smoki.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna). Problem z Kreatorem Motywu Witaj, mam pewien problem z Kreatorem Motywu, otóż gdy wchodzę na niego wyświetla mi się puste okno, np. tu, próbowałam na różnych wikiach i wszędzie jest tak samo. Sądziłam, że to wina przeglądarki (używam Mozilli Firefox) jednak po jej zmianie na Chrome problem nadal istnieje. Z góry dziękuje za pomoc. [[User:Talho|'T'A'''L]][[User_talk:Talho|'''H'O']] 10:39, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Niestety, nawet po wyczyszczeniu problem nie zniknął, pytałam Ponuraaaka i wychodzi na to, że ten problem mam tylko ja. [[User:Talho|'T'A'''L]][[User_talk:Talho|'''H'O']] 18:06, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Pomyłeczka Założyłem The Elder Scrolls Wiki dzisiaj przez przypadek, ale przepraszam za to że zdublowałem wiki, czy można by je usunąć? Dlatego, że istnieje już Elder Scrolls Wiki. Link: http://pl.theelderscrolls.wikia.com Pepek94 (dyskusja) 18:39, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Mail Sprawdź proszę skrzynkę mailową. Pozdrawiam, 'Myslec dyskusja' 12:03, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Projektowanie wiki@monobook Nie sądzisz, że będąca w takim kształcie strona osób mających dbać o wygląd wiki to trochę chichot losu? :> Nie chcę Ci się pchać w koncepcję, ani nie mam za bardzo pojęcia, skąd taki efekt, ale prosiłbym, żebyś to poprawił. Pozdrawiam, 'Myslec dyskusja' 12:41, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Pomoc Cześć, czy mógłbyś zapodać mi kod na zmianę paska z kategoriami? Chciałbym, żeby był koloru rgba(255,255,255,0.30), a otoczony kolorem białym. Umiałbyś to zrobić? - Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:38, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Licznik odwiedzin - znowu nie działa? Czyżby licznik odwiedzin znowu się zepsuł? Na Bleach Wiki liczba wejść 9 lutego wynosi 1052, czyli kilkakrotnie mniej niż w poprzednich dniach. 18:06, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) :Nadal się nie zaktualizował, liczba odwiedzin z wczoraj wynosi 0. Zdecydowanie jest coś nie tak. 13:43, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Podpisy pod zdjęciami Witam czy wyłączysz trwale na tej wiki to co opisałem tutaj . Z góry dziękuję. szynka013 (dyskusja) 17:18, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Współdzielenie plików Witaj, czy możesz włączyć opcji współdzielenia plików z angielską Huntik Wiki, z góry dziękuje. [[User:Talho|'T'A'''L]][[User_talk:Talho|'''H'O']] 19:03, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Tak o to chodziło, jeszcze raz dziękuję. [[User:Talho|'T'A'''L]][[User_talk:Talho|'''H'O']] 18:08, lut 12, 2013 (UTC) Sherlock Jak Wiki Witam, zgłosiłam moją wikię w Centrun społeczności z prośbą m. in. o wykonanie nowego układu strony głównej ułatwiającego czytelnikom szukanie nowego artykułu. Sylwia1988 Filmy Cześć, czy jest taka możliwość, by włączyć na wiki ramkę z filmami (tam, gdzie ostatnia aktywność na wiki, obrazy i czat)? - Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 21:00, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Chodzi o Ben 10 - Planeta Wiki. - Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 07:44, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki :) - Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 16:58, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) A wiesz może jak zrobić, żeby ramka, w której są te filmy miała rogi zaokrąglone do 5px? - Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 18:44, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki (jeszcze raz) :) - Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 19:27, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Nowe Forum Witam. Zwracam się z prośbą o aktywowanie nowego forum na Kuroko no Basuke Wiki. Z góry dziękuję i pozdrawiam. Crasher96 14:13, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Stars Witaj. Kim jest grupa "Wikia Stars"? WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 16:37, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Zmiana nicka bez użycia e-maila Witam Sovq, czy istnieje możliwość zmienienia swojego nicku bez używania e-maila, poczty takiej jak onet czy coś. Jeśli tak to prosiłbym o odpowiedź. ŁUKASZ 10 (dyskusja) 20:05, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Prośba Witaj, mógłbyś porównać IP Simsomaniaczki123 (w:c:sims:pl:User:Simsomaniaczka123) i Liv12 (w:c:sims:pl:User:Liv12)? Pozdrawiam, sandy97(my talk page) 15:20, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Licznik artykułów Sovq na Rayman Wiki jest uszkodzony licznik artykułów. Pokazuje wczorajszą liczbe artykułów. Możesz cos z tym zrobić - Umarlak (dyskusja) 12:58, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Staff Kto może zostać Staffem i czy trzeba mieć jakieś wykształcenie informatyczne ? Ulquiorrachiffer0420 (dyskusja) 14:18, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Łamanie licencji przez stronę bleach.com.pl Cześć! Od dłuższego czasu na Bleach Wiki mamy problem ze stroną bleach.com.pl, która wielokrotnie kopiowała (czasami ewentualnie też przerabiała) treści pochodzące z naszej wiki, bez jakiejkolwiek o tym wzmianki. Próby zwrócenia uwagi, e-maile do administracji - prawie nic. Pod jednym artykułem ostatecznie wstawili dopisek najmniejszą czcionką jaką się dało: ''Część informacji, jak pewne nazwy własne, zaczerpnięto ze strony Bleach Wiki.. Kilka artykułów, które zawierają treści z Bleach Wiki: *Straż Królewska - Oddział 0 *Muzyka BLEACH *Vandenreich *Shinigami *Quincy *Vizard *Lalki Bounto O pochodzeniu jest wspomniane tylko w jednym. Oczywiście zgadzam się, że na ten sam temat nie można napisać kilku... artykułów, ale jako edytor z ponad 2,5 letnim stażem na Bleach Wiki jestem w stanie to wyczuć. Nie wiem co mam dalej z tym zrobić, bo prawdopodobnie sytuacje będą się powtarzać. 18:06, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) Lista zrobiona na szybko. Chociaż tekst nie jest identyczny, naprawdę widać, że pochodzi z Bleach Wiki. 13:39, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Check user Witaj, mogłabym poprosić o narzędzie check usera? Niestety, ale na Simspedii często zdarza się, iż użytkownicy zakładają multikonta, łamiąc tym regulamin. Dodatkowo, w takich sytuacjach potrzebne bywa natychmiastowe porównanie IP - a tylko posiadając takie narzędzie byłabym w stanie rozwiązać taki problem. Pozdrawiam serdecznie, sandy97(my talk page) 17:28, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Także podpisuję się pod tą prośbą. To narzędzie z pewnością bardzo pomoże Simspedii. [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Woj']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Wojtexxx7|'tex']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Wojtexxx7|'xx7']] 18:04, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Problem ze skryptem Witaj. Dodałem do Common.js GothicPedii ten skrypt. Za jego pomocą administratorzy mają dostawać na pasku "Moje narzędzia" opcję do kasowania wielu plików jednocześnie, jednak nie ma takiej opcji. Możliwe, że tak jak twierdzi SpY, może to być problem z tłumaczeniem i nie wyświetla się na polskojęzycznej wiki. Czy mógłbyś przyjrzeć się temu problemowi? Pozdrawiam, WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 18:34, lut 21, 2013 (UTC). :Pozwoliłem sobie zająć się tym problemem. : Kolejność komentarzy Coś jest nie tak z kolejnością komentarzy pod artykułem Ichigo Kurosaki na Bleach Wiki. Pierwszy 22 godziny temu, drugi dzień temu, trzeci 18 sierpnia 2012, czwarty 13 sierpnia 2012, z kolei dziesiąty 20 dni temu. 17:57, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) Twilight Wiki Witaj, czy mógłbyś odebrać uprawnienie biurokratki tej użytkowniczce : http://pl.twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Medelune Sama wyraziła na to zgode , a i tak jest praktycznie nieaktywna. Z góry dzięki. MidnightSunn (dyskusja) 20:29, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) błąd fanowskiej my little pony Na fanowskiej My Little Pony, gdy użytkownik chce do edycji dodać ,,s" z kreską edytowana sekcja zapisuje się bez tej litery.Mógłbys to naprawić? Wkurzający problem dwóch userek Dwójka użytkowniczek urządziła sobie wojnę i nie chcą jej zakończyć. Na swoich projektach wiki zablokowały siebie nawzajem, i wciąż sobie grożą. Problem chyba wynikł od niej. FluttershyPetswciąż słucha ataków Applejack23. To kolejny raz kiedy atakuje innego użytkownika. Mnie też atakowała ale w końcu mnie zostawiła w spokoju. Pisała kiedyś na Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki że na wiki którą założyła że zakazuje wykonywać w artykule poprawnych edycji. Nie wiem czemu i kto pierwszy zaatakował ale wychodzi na to że to Applejack23. Ja nie mogę nic poradzić bo nie jestem już lokalnym administratorem. Jedna administratorka sprawę ignoruje, nie wspomaga atakowanej użytkowniczki oraz podpuszcza atakującego. Ja już nie wiem co robić bo nikt mnie nie chce słuchać. Teraz FluttershyPets uważa że dostanie bana. I co tu mamy zrobić? Ja już do nich nie mam sił, bo jako jedyna reaguję. MysteryRarity 12:20, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) : Biorę sprawę na siebie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:44, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Wszystko co głupie wiki Sovq powinienes usunąć wszystko co głupie wiki. Założyciel tej wiki to wandal. Inni użytkownicy cały czas się zim kłócą. - Umarlak (dyskusja) 13:17, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Link: http://pl.glupie.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Aktywno%C5%9B%C4%87_na_wiki chcę Chcę rzucić zaproszeniena pl.bully.wikia.com .powiesz mi jak lub pomorzesz?LanceBalance (dyskusja) 14:19, lut 25, 2013 (UTC)